Journal
by RayneLover101
Summary: This is a 5 chapter story about Mina Harker's journey on an island with her friends. This is AU verse. I wrote this for an English 11 project. Full summary inside. Rated T for eventual non-graphic yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Thursday January 27, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Mina Harker, Digimon, or their characters, and I don't own Lost or Flight 29 Down; I only used the plots of the two. I do own Sam, Marcus, Ben, Tom, Anthony, Eric, Mike, John, Chris, Nick, and Johnny and the island name.

A/N: This is a story that I wrote for an English 11 project; this will be 5 chapters long. There will be a yaoi later in the story, but no details will be told. This is written in Mina's POV. I had no beta; just spell check, so tell me if I made any mistakes. XD.

Day 1, Thursday January 27, 2011

Well, here we are, a bunch of people trapped on an island. My name is Mina Harker, I'm 28 years old and I hate being stuck on this island. I should have just taken control over the plane, when I had the chance, but no, the idiot next to me, who happens to be my fiancé, decided that he would 'try' to get control and land us safely. I may have taught him how to fly, but not how to fly the plane without the pedals. I, on the other hand, being the genius fixer of the group, could, not only fly the plane without pedals, I could steady the plane enough to land. How, may you ask? Well, just in case I don't make it out of this alive, you should know that I have this rarity from birth, see I'm what you would call gifted. I have the ability to move things with my mind; simply I'm telekinetic. I know that you may be skeptical, but it's true, ask any of the survivors if I don't make it out. If I do leave this dumb island, I won't be showing this to anyone, even if everyone will think that this will make us famous, it won't. This will make even the believers skeptical.

Well, it's noon and there's still no sign of rescue. It's so hot here, I'm seriously considering going around just in my shorts and undershirt, but I'm not so sure. See in my situation, I'm the only girl. It just sucks, and I'm usually surrounded by guys, but seriously, out of 16 people, 15 had to be guys. My life sucks as it is, but now it just seems like God is out to get me. The only people I like here are my fiancé and his three best friends, who happen to be my best friends, too. It's lunchtime, and I have to eat something, even if it's fruit and fish, that the guys, mysteriously, caught and found.

Lunch was horrible! It wasn't just fruit and fish, it was fruit that no one could wash and raw fish, no one ate until we could start a fire, which Tai, my fiancé, barely made with a stick, a piece of wood, and a rock. We managed to boil water from the ocean, from which ocean, no one knew. After we, or maybe I should say I, put the water into water bottles, cooked the fish, and wash off the fruit. Impossible task? No it wasn't impossible, but it was unbearable. I finally snapped and ended up almost bended a bamboo tree in half, but Davis, Tai's best friend, calmed me down and eventually told me to go lie down so I don't get heat stroke. And that he would finish what I started and make the 'leader' Marcus bring me some of the food that I made for us, and with an apology. I thought it was funny and it was hilariously funny when he was tripped on his way out of the tent by the tent string, that I, so masterfully, moved so he would trip on it just to make him embarrassed. And so started the next World War III. Well, just many embarrassing tricks were being played. It was kind of funny, well the ones I played were.

By dinner, there was enough food and water that was good to feed an army, which with these guys, wasn't enough. A couple guys and I decided to go look for more food, we ended up finding coconut trees and Sam almost got himself killed for climbing up the tree, so I decided to try to bring the tree down to our level, didn't work. I just got clonked on the head by three; three mind you, coconuts, which, I still have the headache from. Anyways, we found figs, got more coconuts, there were also pears, peaches, bananas, and a couple of other things I can't remember. It's getting late, must be about 8 or 9 o'clock, so I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you all in the morning.

A/N: I like this story and I would like to get some feed back in order for me to put up the next chappie, so Please Review!


	2. Friday January 28, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Mina Harker, Digimon, or their characters, and I don't own Lost or Flight 29 Down; I only used the plots of the two. I do own Sam, Marcus, Ben, Tom, Anthony, Eric, Mike, John, Chris, Nick, and Johnny and the island name.

A/N: This is a story that I wrote for an English 11 project; this is chapter 2 of 5. This is written in Mina's POV. I had no beta; just spell check, so tell me if I made any mistakes. XD.

Thanks: Thank you Yumi-chan Hamano for your comment, I really appreciate it. It makes me happy that people are reading my stories. XD

Day Two Friday, January 28, 2011

Morning wasn't so good, since I'm the only girl, I had to sleep in everything I wore yesterday, and it wasn't comfortable. Men as a species are perverts, I've learned first hand. First, there was something poking me in the back when I woke up and with my mind in the gutter every time I wake up in the morning, I thought it was something perverted, but it turns out that it was just a stick that the guys put there to get a reaction out of me. So I gave them a reaction, they all got smacked, very hard, across the backside of their heads, more of a Gibbs smack than anything. After breakfast, we decided to explore, and we surely got a surprise. Some how there were polar bears on this island and none of us thought that that was possible. I mean, we watched "Lost" but none of us thought it would happen. We lost 4 people during that attack, Marcus, Tom, Anthony, and Ben. Thank God that there wasn't black smoke, now that would be just plain creepy.

By lunch, we had enough food to last a couple days and would last another day, because after the polar bear attack, no one was hungry. It was so grotesque, bones lying everywhere, hardly any flesh on them, though. I don't know why we went back, we all knew that no one would be alive. We counted three bodies in the field, but we never found the fourth, which I think was Ben, but I'm not sure. We managed to pull the plane up to the tree line by using logs as skids and rope and vines that some of us braided up to pull the plane. It finally worked, but we were exhausted. By the time we finished, the sun was setting, and we hoped that the polar bear or bears didn't go onto the beach at night.

We ate fish and fruit for dinner, like yesterday and then we went to bed. I couldn't sleep in that rank tent, so I'm sleeping by the fire under the stars. It's about 75 degrees out now, and there's a cool ocean breeze blowing off the ocean. I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning.

A/N: I know this was a little short, sorry. But I would like to know what you think so please click the little button below. Please Review :P I'll update if I get two reviews (Just a little incentive).


	3. Saturday January 29, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Mina Harker, Digimon, or their characters, and I don't own Lost or Flight 29 Down; I only used the plots of the two. I do own Sam, Marcus, Ben, Tom, Anthony, Eric, Mike, John, Chris, Nick, and Johnny and the island name.

A/N: This is a story that I wrote for an English 11 project; this is chapter 3 of 5. This is written in Mina's POV. I had no beta; just spell check, so tell me if I made any mistakes. XD

Thanks: I heart digimon () for reading this story and for the lovely review and about the polar bears, you'll have to read and see, the polar bears are from Lost by the way. And Yumi-chan Hamano, thank you for sticking around and I did think about Marcus wrestling the polar bears, but it didn't really seam fit for school, though. lol. Thank you to the both of you, I'm glad people are reading my story and liking it enough to review. THANKS XD!

Day 3, Saturday, January 29, 2011

It's morning and well, it's just plain boring. There's nothing to do other than eat, sleep, sunbathe, search for food; but in a group; and swim. I decided to look for wet ground, since that usually means that there's an underground spring. I took Tai and Matt with me and I tried to get Davis to come, but he would rather use a coconut as a soccer ball. If you ask me, he's going to get himself killed by getting hit on the head by the coconut or me; I'm not sure which yet. I'm just kidding, I would never do that to him, but seriously, he's going to hurt himself with that coconut, one way or another.

So when Tai, Matt, and I went searching for wet ground, we found it, but Tai made the mistake of sitting down on said wet ground and got leeches on his legs. We rushed back to camp and by that time, the fire pit was soaked. Apparently, Eric, who was in charge of boiling the water, didn't want to do it anymore so he doused the fire and made it look like it was an accident. I was standing right there and he knew what he was doing, since I'm the master of "accidents" but only ones that are harmless and won't endanger the group. I wanted to kill him right there and then, but I didn't since I needed to punish him by making him make a new fire so we could get the leeches off of Tai's legs.

Eric and Davis managed to get the fire up and running about 3 o'clock and I lit a stick, put it out, and burned the leeches off of Tai's legs. We managed to cook dinner and about a half hour after we ate, I chased Eric into the jungle. That was the biggest mistake of my life. There was a trap that was set by the previous people that were on the island, I think, and Eric fell into it. It was like one of those holes that Team Rocket make in Pokemon, except that this one had spikes at the bottom. I guess it was a polar bear trap, but Eric fell into the hole and a spike that was about five feet tall and came to about a 25-degree angle impaled him. When I came back without him, everyone got worried; well all 10 of them, who were left, were worried. I told them what happened and then Mike, John, Chris, Nick, and Johnny went running off to where I told them, typical men. Running off to God knows where and not knowing whether or not there was any more traps like that near the other one. I was right.

All we heard were screams and then silence. The rest of us ran to the screams, but watched where we were going the whole time. When we came upon two more holes, like the one we lost Eric to, were uncovered and when we looked, Mike, John, Chris, Nick, and Johnny were impaled on the spikes. It was just horrible, I don't even think I can continue writing; I'm going to go throw up now if you don't mind.

It's about 10 and not many of us can sleep, but the last time I looked at my watch it was 10:12 p.m. and I've tried to sleep, I really have, but I can't. I guess I'm just afraid that if I fall asleep, that I'll have nightmares of what happened today and I'm sure the rest of us feel the same way. Well goodnight to the world. See you in the morning.

A/N: I know this was a short chappie but I'm writing this in a journal format so it can't really be long. Tell me what you think. Please Review!


	4. Sunday January 30, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Mina Harker, Digimon, or their characters, and I don't own Lost or Flight 29 Down; I only used the plots of the two. I do own Sam, Marcus, Ben, Tom, Anthony, Eric, Mike, John, Chris, Nick, Johnny, and Dan and the island name.

A/N: This is a story that I wrote for an English 11 project; this is chapter 4 of 5. This is written in Mina's POV. I had no beta; just spell check, so tell me if I made any mistakes. XD

Warning: This chappie has a yaoi, but it's not descriptive, don't like, don't read.

Thanks: Yumi-chan Hamano for taking the time to review my story. Really thank you for your review and here's the next chapter.

Day 4, Sunday, January 30, 2011

Well, it's day 4 and there's still no sign of rescue. There are only 6 of us left on this Godforsaken island. I don't know what to do now. I mean, before we started to die off, I know that's a bit harsh, but seriously, I witnessed a lot these past couple of days, so give me a break. We're starting to give up, but only three or four of us aren't giving up, Tai, Matt, Dan, and me. But things started to get a bit weird, I didn't know that Matt and Dan were gay; I don't have a problem with that in any sense, but like I said things were getting weird. When I walked in on them just kissing, thank God for that, I screamed and ran out, waited, yelled at them to get their butts out of the plane, and when they did, I smacked them upside the head for being idiots, and told them that it wouldn't be a good idea to do anything on the island that they were going to regret 'when' we get back.

Their explanation being that if they were going to die, they weren't going to die alone. I just walked away after that and I didn't see them for a couple hours but when I did see them, they were just sitting on the beach, so I sat with them, we talked about pretty much anything and everything. At about lunchtime, we all walked to the fire pit and ate our lunches. We had fish and fruit, no surprise there, but the air surrounding the area was so dense that it could be cut with a knife. After we ate, we all went our separate ways, until we heard deep growling, coming from the direction of the jungle and screams from the ocean. So Tai, and I went towards the growling and Matt went towards the ocean. When we got there, Davis and Greg were dead, Davis hanging from the polar bear's mouth and Greg under its paw. We both ran towards the ocean and the beach, hoping that the polar bear wouldn't eat us, too and that Matt and Dan were all right. Our biggest concern, though, was the polar bear, but when we reached the beach, the polar bear shrank back from the sun. So we both ran towards the ocean, and we saw Matt holding Dan, who was dead, drowned and half eaten by a shark.

It was a miracle that Matt didn't get eaten himself when he went in after Dan. I just feel bad for him, he just found love and he lost it within six hours. Our lives suck! When we were able to pull Matt off of Dan, we buried him in the sand about three miles up the beach, to a spot that the polar bear wouldn't be able to get or where the tide wouldn't reach. Later we ate dinner in silence, since it was just the three of us left and we were all grieving. We ended up going to be early, it's about 9:30 and I'm the only one up and I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight and I'll talk to you in the morning.

A/N: I know this is short, but as I said last chapter, this is in journal format. Just one chapter to go! Hang on there, almost done. I know you people are reading this, if you want the last chapter, please review. I want at least 2 reviews. Please Review?


	5. Monday January 31, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Mina Harker, Digimon, or their characters, and I don't own Lost or Flight 29 Down; I only used the plots of the two. I do own Sam, Marcus, Ben, Tom, Anthony, Eric, Mike, John, Chris, Nick, and Johnny and the island name.

A/N: This is a story that I wrote for an English 11 project; this is chapter 5 of 5. This is written in Mina's POV, but there is a change of POV at the end. I had no beta; just spell check, so tell me if I made any mistakes. XD

Thanks: Thank you I heart digimon (), you will see if they all die or not in this chapter, and thank you Yumi-chan Hamano for your review, I'm sorry you'll have to see whether or not they all die as well. I want to thank you both for sticking with this story and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

Warning: Character death, you are warned

Day 5, Monday, January 31, 2011

I'm the only survivor now and I just watched my best friend and my fiancé die in front of my eyes. I was so scared and now if anyone reads this they will finally know what happened to us. It was about 7:30 this morning; my fiancé and I went looking for Matt, since he wasn't in the tent when we woke up. Apparently, he was in so much pain that he decided to go after the polar bear and 'try' to kill it. Which only succeeded in making it mad, so we went after him to save his life. When we got there, the polar bear had just bashed Matt's skull into the ground after a few rounds with the trees surrounding them.

Just when we got there, the polar bear focused it's sights on us and I told my fiancé to run but she didn't, she pushed me out of the way and was hit by the bear. I always knew my fiancé was hardheaded and stubborn and won't give up, especially if some one tells them that she should give up. I managed to escape, but only barely, I have a huge head wound and I bet a broken jaw, leg and foot. But I had to get this story written down before I lose consciousness.

My name's Tai Kamiya and I am the only survivor of the plane crash that was heading for Australia. It's 12:40 in the afternoon and I hope someone will read this and find out about us.

_Tai soon died from the pain and loss of blood, but when there was an expedition to that island, which is now called Lilicath, that was named in 2025, in the middle of the Indian Ocean, the journal was found and the remains of Tai Kamiya and his friends. The only person who wasn't found was Mina Harker, who is presumed dead, but it's possible that somehow she survived and is living somewhere, happily trying not to remember that bad experience._

A/N: I'm sorry this is so sad, but my English teacher said that this story had to end in character death. This is the end of the story; please tell me what you think. Please Review!


End file.
